lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Tim McFeeley
Born: 1946 (Living) - Born in: Johnstown, New York U.S. Tim McFeeley is the Executive Director of the Center for Policy Alternatives (CPA), the nation's leading nonpartisan progressive public policy and leadership development center serving state legislators, state policy organizations and state grassroots leaders. A lawyer, writer, manager, and strategic consultant, McFeeley received his bachelor's degree from Princeton University and his J.D. from Harvard Law School. McFeeley practiced law in Boston for 17 years, first as an associate at a mid-sized law firm and later as corporate counsel for National Medical Care, Inc., an organization that provided a variety of specialized health care services and products nationwide. In Boston, McFeeley was active in civic and political activities and served on the boards of directors of Gay & Lesbian Advocates and Defenders and Boston Aging Concerns. Tim was a founder of both the Boston Lesbian and Gay Political Alliance and Baystate Democrats. He was a member of Boston's Ward Five Democratic Committee and served as its chairman from 1984-88. McFeeley was the principal draftsman of Boston's Human Rights Ordinance. Enacted in 1983, the Ordinance provides protection from discrimination for gay and lesbian Bostonians. From 1989-95, McFeeley served as Executive Director of the Human Rights Campaign Fund (HRCF), a federal political action committee and lobbying organization that advances the cause of civil rights for gay and lesbian Americans. During his five year tenure, HRCF tripled the size of its staff and membership and quadrupled the size of its annual budget from $2 to $8 million. McFeeley led HRCF during the Bush and Bill Clinton Administrations, the enactment of the Hate Crimes Statistics Act, the Ryan White CARE Act, the Breast and Cervical Cancer Prevention Act and the Americans with Disabilities Act, among others. In 1993 McFeeley directed HRCF's endeavors to lift the ban against gay and lesbian members of the Armed Services, an unsuccessful effort that led to the infamous "don't ask, don't tell" policy. During that spring, McFeeley was part of the first delegation of gay and lesbian leaders to meet with the President in the Oval Office. In 1994 under McFeeley's direction, HRCF along with its allies in the Leadership Council on Civil Rights, introduced the Employment Non-Discrimination Act (ENDA) into both houses of Congress, and secured a favorable hearing and report from the Health, Education and Labor Committee, chaired by Senator Edward M. Kennedy. Following his departure from HRCF in January 1995, McFeeley provided consulting services to a variety of for-profit and nonprofit organizations, including the National Senior Citizens Law Center, Common Cause, the National Association of Commissions for Women, and the National Stonewall Democrats. Since January of 2001, McFeeley served as Political Director for the National Gay and Lesbian Task Force, directing its efforts in policy research, field organizing and leadership development. McFeeley authored The Price of Access, a book that describes and analyzes the federal end-stage renal disease program, the country's first comprehensive, disease-specific, national health care program. McFeeley resides in Washington, D.C. and Provincetown, Massachusetts with his spouse, Robert J. Mondzak. Category:LGBT people from the United States Category:LGBT rights activists from the United States Category:Living people